


Ultimate Biker Gang Leader Collection

by IGZ



Series: Fandom Collections [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dork Owada Mondo, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Owada Mondo Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ
Summary: Stuff I wrote to satisfy my desires...
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Reader
Series: Fandom Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. #

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be taking any requests, but thanks for reading this.

Crush stage...

• It won't take too long for Mondo to realise he's interested in someone

• After he realised he likes you, he gets nervous, slightly sweaty and blushes more, ends up yelling and shouting at you on impulse(then mutters an apology while looking elsewhere except you), smiles/grins A LOT more. He acts like this whenever you both are alone, though.

• But when you both aren't alone, he would be distant. He doesn't approach you, yet he's almost always near you for e.g in the classroom, the cafeteria, the library, outside the school. Surprisingly, you'll hardly notice him at all, which is kinda impressive for a tall,buff guy with such recognizable hairdo. He's almost always quiet(and maybe stealthily) just so he can admire you from afar without getting noticed.

• If you did manage to catch him staring at you, he'll quickly look away and act nonchalant and being in his usual demeanor, pretending as if he didn't look at you just now, with pink dusted on his cheeks.

• His real intentions were to find the right timing to catch you alone, so he could saunter over to you and hang out/chat with you. He'll get frustrated if he can't, especially when you're always with your friends. But if you're alone most of the time, then you're making his plan way more easier.

• He'll do subtle hints to show you that he's interested in you, like, helping you out with carrying stuff, accompanying you and bringing you where you need to go, him being protective of you, but, it's a bit difficult to decipher whether or not he's actually interested in you, because, he's quite helpful to others too.

• Fortunately, it won't be so hard to notice if there's only the two of you. His stance would be, unnerving and kinda scary, as if he's going to punch you in the face at any moment, but no that's not the case, he's just anxious and blushy.

• Another thing is that he would try to impress you! Let's say, doing tricks with his bike, flexing his buff muscles right in front of you, stuff he thinks that makes him manly and awesome. 

• Plus another reminder, he can be such a jerk and be annoying to you sometimes. You could either be red from embarrassment, or annoyance.

• He'll mess with you in small ways like, dangling a book over the top of your head so you can't reach it, make snarky remarks, when you make silly mistakes he'll tease you about it. If you get flustered over compliments and praises(by him) then he'll definitely do that, mercilessly. He'll keep doing these things just to enjoy the sight of you being all riled up, he thinks it's charming. And also because you looked so cute, dammit he couldn't resist!

• Get back at him, and he'll end up red in the face, and his voice will get louder too. If he's too overwhelmed, he'll just huff and walked away from you quickly.

• He wants to say it, but confessing to you is going to be difficult for him, because, he's not use to feeling and showing himself being "weak" or vulnerable to anyone. 

• So to make this confession more bearable for him, he'll desperately look for any signs that you're interested in him too! And when he does find anything that could possibly meant you had romantic feelings for him, he'll be a little relief and glad.

• When he finally confesses to you, it is....super awkward(for him). His words jumbled slightly, can't look directly at you, gets frustrated because he couldn't get it out right, then he'll outright shouts at you that he's into you, practically a bit sweaty.

• Reject his feelings, and he'll totally respect that. That doesn't mean he won't be disappointed and upset later, and he will distanced himself from you. 

• BUT if you confessed first, he'll be frozen for a few moments before staring at you, his eyes gleaming and asked if you could say it again. 

• Return his feelings, and he'll be so fuckin' ecstatic! He might bear-hugged you and spin you around in his arms with a wide grin as a response. Either way, he's so relief it didn't turn out worse. 

• He may or may not ask you out on a date after that. If he didn't, thats okay. The next time you're going to school he'll bring you there on his bike, and he'll be beside you all the time during school, whether you're in public or not, with an arm slung over your shoulders, a confident smirk on his face.

Edit :

• Mondo? Flirting?? HAHA

• Mondo doesn't flirt. He'll be a mess when he starts flirting with someone he likes, and it ends up at him shouting at you before bailing. 

• He will beat himself for messing up, then he repeats step one. This dude is trying too hard, oml.

• If he did succesfully said it, you will feel his eyes burning through you. To be honest, it's....giving you major anxiety, because, he's watching you like a hawk, and you have no idea whether to actually respond or not. It makes you think that if you give him a wrong answer, he'll be pissed off. Him on the other hand, he's anxious on how you'll react, and mentally prepares for any negative response you give him.

• If you end up brushing it off as a compliment, he'll be a little dejected.

• If you end up confused, he'll stammer and struggles telling you feeble explanations.

• If you end up giving him a nervous/intimidated response, he immediately feels guilty. He'll apologize, and may or may not tell you the reason behind it, beads of sweat on his forehead. 

• But if you end up flustered, oh boy, he'll be surprised. That's a good sign right? 

• To comfirm his suspicions of you having a crush on him, he does it a few more times. Unlike before, he becomes a smooth fucker(but mostly teases you), kinda makes you wonder how he becomes confident in such a short time, but he'll still be blushy throughout his interactions with you. He'll be cocky as fuck when he keeps getting the same results, and that will give him a huge push to confess to you.

• He might confess to you this way, and when you returned his feelings, he'll be like, "I knew it" with a smirk.

  
• Please flirt with him.

• He will be very embarrassed once he realised you were flirting with him, because, this never happened to him before, especially from someone he likes. So this feels new to him.

• He has no fucking idea on how to respond or what to do. Should he flirt you back? (It rarely happens, he's an emotional mess) He might awkwardly thank you, and thats it.

• If you won't quit your winking and teasing touches, he'll straight up shout at your face to fuckin' cut it out, with his face completely flushed. 

• "STOP IT!!" 

• You don't uwu

• Does...does this mean you're into him?? Oh man, he has mixed feelings about this, but he mostly feels excited. "Holy shit! They like me...?!"

• He won't say it, but he likes the attention you're giving him. 

• If you confess to him this way, Mondo.exe stops working. The feeling's mutual, and he's secretly glad that you confessed instead of him, because he doesn't want to accidentally scare you away if it was the other way around.


	2. ##

Romantic relationship stage....

  
• What is he supposed to do? Should he hold your hand now? Umm, hold you close to him??

• Earlier in the relationship, he might be too tense, or a bit too excited sometimes. He tries hard not to shout at you, he really does. Please give him time to accept all of this mushy love stuff, he's not use to it.

• After he has accepted it, he'll slowly be more composed around you, and less shouting.

• He can't make the first move, he knows that, and he's angry about it, what is he a coward?! You would see him glaring and scowling at another direction with a huge blush on his face, if you asked him about it, he'll answer with a mutter, telling you it's nothing. You don't believe him, because, he stands real close to your side and his arm is gently brushing yours, subtly brushing the back of his hand with yours, anticipating whether or not you'll grab his hand. 

• When you do hold his hand, he'll be surprised and whipped his head to look at you. You seem happy about it, and he'll have this goofy huge smile on his face, squeezing your hand in response, silently whooping in his mind.

• "Hey, have you eaten today?" "You...you look, g-good!" "Tch! I am NOT cute!"

• His friends at school will tease the heck out of him, since he scored a girlfriend, which surprises everyone at first because he looks intimidating all the time, and ends up scaring a lot of people without even trying. He'll get pissed off and snaps at them, threatening them that he'll kick their asses. You'll be teased too, "Ooh~ I didn't know you were into bad boys, (Y/n)~" whether or not you're fazed by this, they're all happy for you two.

• He's also a really helpful boyfriend. He would be so proud of himself whenever you thanked him too.

• Oh god, he would be so embarrased whenever you give him affection. He'll grumble when you do it, and maybe tell you to keep it down, but he's secretly happy, he's just too embarrassed to admit it.

• It won't take too long before he calls you petnames, and takes a while for him to get use to it.

• Later in the relationship, he's back to his confident self, and he becomes bolder. Oh yeah, get ready! This is kinda like payback for embarrassing him with your infatuation earlier. His affections aren't extreme when in public, just chill, with an arm on your shoulders or around your waist. He likes to show you off, showing them you're his.

• Heck, he'll even brag about you when given the chance, since he's very proud of you.

• Alone together, oof, he spoils and smothers you in affection, it's almost clingy. You don't mind, he drops his tough guy demeanor and acts like a giant puppy that is actually a huge softie, only for you.

• This dude is playful, it's like playing with a giant kid. He also gives noogies!

• Not the best study-buddy, what he mostly does is trying to distract you from school work. Poking you, calling out your name many times, tickling you, babe pay attention to me, all that stuff. He won't bother you when you're seriously focused on your work though, but he'll be grumpy all the while.

• He loves intimacy so much that he's practically addicted to it. If you're flustered by it, he would be ruthless with his adoration for you, that you might not be able to look at him in the eyes the next day.

• He thinks you're cute 24/7 no joke, he'll even tell you too, and he'll have this loving, smug-ass grin on his face whenever your face gets red because of him.

• You guys hardly argue at all, the only time you both are arguing with each other is about your safety. You know he was just trying to protect you, but it can be overbearing sometimes. You're always worried about him whenever he's hurt, so you tell him to be more careful as you tend to his injuries. He feels so loved at that point, and he feels so lucky to have you by his side.

• "That's my babe!!" "I love you too (Y/n)" "You disrespecting my girl, shithead?!"

• He's the type to gush about you.....to himself. He would be staring at a picture you guys took together that he used as his lockscreen, and he'll start praising you and proudly give himself a pat on the back for having you by his side. He cares about you, he loves you, and it's obvious through his actions. He'll remind you that you're a wonderful person. Even though, saying something sentimental out loud makes him awkward.

• He's at your beck and call. You can pretty much tell him to do anything for you or bring you anywhere you want to go, but he does has his limits.

• At some point in your relationship, you will meet his gang and his brother. His boys are chill with it, and they knew damn well not to mess with you because their leader will have none of that bullshit and will beat them up. They become your bodyguards and will protect you fiercely. Same goes to his brother, he's a genuine sweetheart and likes you a lot. He's really happy that his little brother got someone that makes him happy, and will proudly call you as his little sister. The gang and his brother talks to you and gets to know you a little bit more, you're apart of the family now.

• Since he leads the biggest biker gang in the country, there will be potential enemies trying to use you against him. He makes extra sure you have him on speed dial and vice versa. He gets anxious sometimes whenever he's not with you, but he'll slowly trust that you can take care of yourself. If not, he'll teach you some basic self-defense.

• He's prone to jealousy. You think he'll just stay still and do nothing about it?? No! The least he could do is snapping and threatening the person that made him jealous. He knows you'll get upset if he gets violent with said person, so he's restraining himself. You might have to drag him away before things get too intense.

• Anyone who tries to hurt you or use you against them, is going to get their asses whooped!!!

Edit : 

• The whole country will know that the biker gang leader of the Crazy Diamonds has a girlfriend. They'll even mention it on the motorcycle magazines! You can't say that it's a bit embarrassing for you whenever someone mentions it.

• You might get unwanted attention from guys; by that I mean some daring,foolish dudes will try and flirt with you. You brush them off of course, but if they're persistent about it....

• Mondo and his gang will be there for you, with aggravated looks on their faces and holding metal bars, as if they're ready to beat this fool to a pulp. (I imagined that'll be hella scary to see a group of intimidating men riding towards your direction while staring right into your soul, fuck... •~•')

• If you're involved by an unexpected fight between the Crazy Diamonds and the rival gangs, Mondo will order a few of his henchmen to get you somewhere safe. It won't be so easy to escape uninjured, because the rivals are aggresive, so be prepared to fight through it until things cool down.

• Mondo being a dear sweetheart, will ask if you're okay, and then he embraces you as a way to comfort you. If they hurt you, he'll patch you up. Just like when you patched him up when he got hurt, aww~

• Since Daiya retired, he would want to spend some quality time with you. Whenever Mondo's busy dealing with the gang, you'll hang out with his brother instead. He's a lot more mature than his little brother, and pretty much has the charming stereotypical big brother vibe. Daiya's also a wise man, so if you want some advice, you can go to him, but he wants you to figure it out on your own first. You can't improve if you keep relying on other people's help, y'know?

• This is a fact, Daiya will share some embarrassing memories of Mondo with you, it's ridiculous...! Mondo furiously disapproves this. (And then Mondo gets his revenge by telling you about Daiya's embarrassing stories haha!)

• You will have some kind of a family/game/movie night with Mondo and his brother sometimes at their apartment. So...sleepovers!~

• Sometimes Mondo will gift you trinkets out of nowhere, things he thinks you might like. It makes you wonder how did he have the money to buy all this stuff.

• It makes him happy to see that you own a Crazy Diamond keychain or anything related to his gang. It sort of proves your loyalty to them.


	3. Kiss

Kissy-kissy....

  
• He's too shy to give you a kiss, unless you keep teasing him then he won't hold himself back.

• Probably says "I love you" the first time he kisses you on the lips.

• He gets flustered whenever you two kiss, go ahead and drown him with kisses, he'll enjoy every single one you give him.

• After he's more accustomed to kisses, he would want to have his lips to be on you every time you two meet up or vice versa. E.g. before he brings you two to school, before you part ways, on your forehead. His kisses would be short and quick, but they're incredibly sweet.

• **_Makeout master_**

• There's just something exciting about making out with you, and he loves it. When he's feeling jealous, he'll drag you somewhere private and proceeds to kiss you, his hands will wander around, gently gripping your body with his knee in between your legs to lift you up higher to his face level, or force your legs to wrap around his waist so he could take you on even better.

• He will smother you in kisses(in private) whenever he's in a very loving mood, or when you're being cute unintentionally.

• His favourite would be neck kisses, sensual or not, it doesn't matter. 

• For you though, he likes it when you kiss him on the cheek. He thinks you look adorable when you do that.


	4. Petnames/Nicknames

Nicknames....

  
• If he's feeling playful, he calls you squirt, pipsqueak, shortstack, cutie.....

• The not-very-playful ones are princess, doll, sweetcheeks, beautiful....

• But he mostly calls you babe or baby. He'll keep saying it if it embarrasses you, though, he adores your cute reactions.

• If you call him any endearing nicknames(babe,sweetheart,darling,my love), he'll be slightly blushy before responding to you.

• If you call him any silly petnames(MonMon,cutie,Mondy), he'll get embarrassed and tells you to cut it out, especially when you're both in public, and _ESPECIALLY_ when he's with the gang. He's needs to maintain his reputation, dammit!


	5. Tickles

Ticklish s/o....

  
• At first he'll be confused and concerned when you wriggle your way out of his arms, until you told him the reason why...

• He'll suddenly have this roguish grin filled with cheeky intent, "Ticklish huh, babe?~"

• Cheeky corndo motherfucker will use it to his advantage from now on.

• You could try to escape but-- _have you seen this dude..?_ He's freakishly strong. Good luck trying to escape his grasp.

• He usually tickles you when : you're being a cheeky little shit, don't listen to him, _"ignoring"_ him

• Whenever you did manage to run away from him, he won't be too far behind. He will easily snatch and trap you in his arms again, "Where do you think yer going, sweetcheeks?"

• But if he's out of arms reach, he _WILL_ keep chasing after you.

• And don't get me started once he got you cornered. He will slowly, very slowly walk towards you while grinning mischeviously at you, you've got nowhere else to run. It scares you but it also excites you. He's the predator and you're the prey, and the first thing before he eats you is that he'll play with you first, and then he strikes.

• On calmer days, when you're "ignoring" him, he'll tickle you during that time too, saying that you should pay attention to him than schoolwork or anything that's not him.

• Be careful when you decided to tickle him, he won't stay still because he's a fighter, so you might end up in bruises. Good thing about this is his manly laughter, it's infectious and boisterous, and a really pleasant sound to your ears. Bad thing about this is you should also get ready to run because he won't let you get away that easily.

• And when you don't listen to him, he will pin you down to the floor and will keep tickling you for a long time as punishment(he gives you breaks in between of course)

• Overall, he likes to hear your laughter. It puts him in a good mood instantly, and it will probably last for a whole day.


	6. Cuddles

Cuddle moments....

  
• Actually, he wanted to cuddle you before you even told him you had feelings for him too, but he didn't want to scare you off and doesn't want you thinking that he's rushing this relationship, so he held himself back. 

• But he was also nervous and shy when trying to engage cuddles with you. His perfect plan was to stand behind you and wrap his arms around your waist, but he chikened out at the last second. You can tell he was lying because his face will look redder than usual.

• You will most likely cuddle him first before he does anything about it, and what you will get is a very red-faced boyfriend!

• Depending on your reaction, you may have made the best or worst decision in your life, because this biker, is stubborn.

• If he wants something, he will get it.

• By that I mean, he won't let you go if you want to go to the bathroom, or when you're trying to work. If you're persistent on leaving, then he's also persistent on not wanting you to leave. He will plop his heavy body on top of you and just trapped you there until you relent.

• He doesn't do cuddles in public, dammit he's gotta keep up his reputation babe!

• But when you're upset, he'll hold you close to him, public or not. He knows you don't want to be alone, so he will hold you close to him. He wants to keep reminding you that he will always be there for you no matter what, so please babe, if he can't make it go away, then let him ease your pain.


	7. (•//-//•)

Nsfw....

  
• You might need to give him some kind of signal that you wanted to do this with him. He cares about you, and wants to make sure you're comfortable, so consent from you means everything to him. 

• When you do give him your consent, you're in for a ride~

• Unless if you keep teasing him, then he'll immediately be on you the moment you're both back home.

• He loves to makeout with you. He wants to do it all the time, but he doesn't want to risk being seen having a boner. His mouth will be dominating yours and leave you breathless, your body flushed against his taut chest as he cradles you. He'll leave your mouth alone for a while, so you could breath again as he pressed kisses to your neck, then he comes back up and kiss you feverishly again.

• He works you up, get you feeling all hot and arouse with his hands wandering all over your body. In fact, he's really touchy, so his hands hardly leaves you alone. His calloused hands will be caressing your body which makes you keen, you'll be shuddering just by how good it feels.

• You could probably tell that he's restraining himself. He wants to take all of you, make you want more, make you his, but he doesn't want to end up hurting you, so he'll be as gentle as he possibly can with you, especially for the first time.

• He leaves love bites on your body, it doesn't matter where, he loves seeing them on you.

• This man's a biter, he usually does it when he's close to cumming, but if you told him you liked it when he marks you, that will encourage him and will leave even more marks on you!

• He's fascinated by your breasts, they feel so soft and likes teasing you there, though, he's more of an ass man, he likes to hold your butt in his hands and grope it.

• Hopefully you could handle his devilish tongue, because, he'll leave you a shaking mess, mostly when he's giving oral. He doesn't rush it, he takes it slow, and enjoys seeing you squirming when he's down there, holding your hips close to him so you couldn't wriggle away, not until he's done with you, and he definitely doesn't mind you returning the favour.

• Despite him being dominant, he would love to see you take charge instead of him. It's fine if you can't or don't want to, he won't force you. He'll gladly, and certainly dominate you, especially if you're completely turned on by this and get absolutely flustered by it, then you may end up overstimulated by him.

• He wants to test your limits. He wonders how long you'll last before you couldn't take it anymore and cum right on the spot, or how much you can last through multiple orgasms that will go on for a very long time. He knows your sweet spots very well, it's both frustrating and unfair for you, and he'll be so smug about it too, it's one of his favourites. 

• He has a very nice voice, and he makes good use of it. He'll grunt, praise and dirty talk you into your ear, telling you how you're so good to him, how nice it feels being inside you, how it's so hot hearing your cute little sounds when he stimulates your good spots, him holding you until you're flushed against his body, as if he wants to mold with you and be one with you, feeling all of you.

• He'll get rougher and needier when he's close, and he can last for a long time, and might get excited for another round. He can go for a few rounds, but each round is either really long, or really quick, depending on how needy he was feeling at that moment. If he's more focused on pleasing and making you cum, then he'll take his time. Don't worry about him, he wants to see you like this, and the sight of your flustered, blissed state gets him off.

• He'll feel so accomplish and proud if you can't walk the next day, then he feels a bit bad and sheepishly apologizes to you. Don't fret, because at the end of the day, he always takes care of you.


	8. Butterfly Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader that owns butterfly knives and is very skilled with it....

  
• He was absolutely shocked, because, he never thought you would own a knife, let alone carry one with you where ever you go. He had seen that kind of knife a few times in his life but he mostly didn't care about it. 

• Just imagine the look on his face when you demonstrated some of your tricks with it, pure awe!

• "Shit! That was sick as hell!" "How come you'd never told me bout' this!?"

• He'll be impressed, though, he did panic a little because those moves could seriously hurt you. You reassured him that you will never let it cut your fingers off, you were always extremely cautious and it took you a long time to master it.

• Damn, he's proud of you and was slightly envious.

• He's embarrassed to say it but.....that was kinda hot. He's eager to learn tricks like that too so c'mon, teach him how to do it!

• He'll look so enthusiastic about it that it's almost endearing to watch. You smiled and agreed to teach him, but not immediately. You told him you needed to do something first before you do anything about it. He doesn't know what you're planning, but okay.

• He really likes your collection of butterfly knives. He thinks they look so cool, and it makes you look more like a badass, on which he loudly admits with a huge grin on his face.

• The next time you meet him, you gave him a butterfly knife as a present, except it's actually a comb rather than a blade. He always brings his comb with him so this butterfly comb is perfect, and it was also safer to practice!

• "S-Seriously? You don't mind? Damn, this shit is amazing, I love it!" "Thanks babe!"

• He's so hype and so freaking happy, that he couldn't help but kiss you. Obviously, it became his favourite and will always bring it with him. Chances of him lending it to anyone is unlikely, "Hell no! Get your own dammit!" 

• But he would definitely show off his tricks to the others, and will brag that you gave him this awesome gift. It always puts a smile on your face whenever you see him use it.

• At least now he knows exactly what to give you on your birthday, that one unique design you've been gushing to buy, right?


	9. Short X Tall

I:T

  
• The height difference between you two is so cute, he can't stand it.

• He likes how you look up at him, looking all happy. Every fibre of his being wants to just hold you close to him forever!

• He could pick you up and carry you on his shoulder no problem,

"C'mon ya' nerd, it's time to take a break" 

"Dammit Mondo!"

• He'll purposely stands straight so he could watch you struggle trying to kiss him. Then asks for your forgiveness when you stop trying to give him affection lol

• He knows damn well you'll get super annoyed whenever he uses his height as his advantage, but he knows your limits, so he comforts you by being all sweet and cooing at you, hugging you snuggly while your legs are dangling uselessly.

• You fit perfectly in his arms when you both cuddle, he loves it and makes him feel giddy inside. You know this because he becomes more affectionate than usual.

• _The classic Kabedon!_

• It makes him feel so manly and powerful as he smirks down at you, his eyes half-lidded filled with adoration for you. An arm resting on the wall above your head, then he slowly meets your lips in a passionate kiss.

• Given your short stature, he thinks you could get hurt easily, so he tries his best to protect and be careful with you. 

• Piggyback rides, bridal style, he likes it! Mostly because he gets to show off his strength while also being able to hold you close simultaneously.

• He will definitely have a lot of fun teasing you, using his bulky figure to trap you under him. Not necessarily sexual, but he loves watching your cute, flustered expression as you struggle to compose yourself. Mmmm yes, he likes that a bit too much.

"What's wrong babe?..." his low, gruff voice echoing deep into your soul, his lips softly brushing your ear makes you shudder. It makes your current state even worse when he refused to let you shy away from his advances, his thumbs rubbing circles on your warm skin underneath your shirt.

"Gh..." you gritted your teeth, feeling overwhelmed by his ministrations, that you couldn't properly say words without stammering. Suddenly, you feel his lips forming into a grin on your ear. This asshole knows exactly what he was doing to you.

He's fucking doing it on purpose and it infuriates you!


	10. Cats & Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader being a cat person....

  
"Cats are okay, but dogs are WAY cuter!" He exclaimed, stating it as a matter of fact. Your expression immediately morphed into disbelief, eyes shut then turned your head away with a soft sigh, "Sorry, but I can't agree to that statement..."

His eyes widened, visibly slacked-jawed, "...what?" Did you really just said that?

You opened your eyes again, fixing Mondo with a determined stare, "Because I personally think cats are cuter!" With confidence and certainty, you shot back.

• When Mondo's sure of something, he doesn't back down. 

• Queue the squabbling!

"Dogs are better (Y/n)!"

"No, cats are better!"

• This is probably the most silliest argument you two will ever have. It could even escalate to not wanting to look at each other in the eye because the other wouldn't agree to them. You two would still be near one another, just, being petulant and not facing directly to each other...

• If you aren't stubborn enough to wait until Mondo agrees to your opinion, then you will most likely be trying to convince the biker to let this topic go. 

• If you are stubborn, then you both will be trying to provoke the other to like cats/dogs! It almost worked. Almost. But your loyalty to cats will never falter!

• But don't worry, this won't last for too long, you and Mondo never hated cats and dogs in the first place anyway. You guys will softly apologize to each other and some cute, soft fluff ensues.


End file.
